A Worthy Opponent
by DracosGoddess25
Summary: Draco receives a letter right before he is supposed to get his dark mark. One Shot, DracoHermione


Disclaimer: I definately do not own any of these characters, as much as I would love to :(

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic...please read, hopefully enjoy, and review. Hope at least someone likes it!

**Tuesday Evening – Malfoy Manor**

POP A small frightened looking house elf appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Master Draco sir, Master Lucius says it is time. He requests you to meet him in the library in ten minutes"

"Thank you Gucci, please tell him I will be down shortly," answered the platinum haired boy who was currently climbing out of bed.

Gucci the house elf bowed to Draco and disappeared with another POP.

Draco, now out of bed, began changing out of his bedclothes into his wizards robes. His father had taken him from Hogwart's last night under the pretense of attending a family funeral in France; now, after sleeping all day, Draco was expected to accompany his father in that evening's Deatheater revel/reveal. It was there, where Draco would dutifully accept Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark. He would then return to school in the morning as a spy for the dark side, and eventually be expected to help recruit his classmates to aide Lord Voldemort's side in the upcoming war.

As he put the finishing touches on his hair (because even if he was about to pledge his life to the devil himself he had to look good), an unfamiliar owl flew through his open window and dropped a letter at his feet before turning around and leaving just as fast as it came in.

Draco picked up the envelope, not recognizing the neat penmanship, and began reading the letter inside.

_Dear Draco,_

_I didn't see you at breakfast this morning and realized where you must be, and what you must be about to do. Forget for a moment my background, our history, and all the reasons you hate me, and please just listen to what I have to say._

_Draco, from the day I met you, I have not been able to forget you. You haven't let me. For the past six years, you have done everything in your power to break me. At first, your comments and insults hurt me, but I knew I couldn't show you. I refused to let you think I was weak, and therefore fought back when in actuality you made me want to cry. There are so many things I wanted to say or do to you during our little fights, but I didn't, because I knew that it would add fuel to your fire, and you would know that you actually had an effect on me._

_Over the years I have come to realize that while you constantly torment me and make me feel bad about myself, I've never actually felt threatened by you. I realized that for whatever reason, you feel that it is your duty to make me feel like an insignificant piece of shit; so for the past few years I've made it my duty to return your actions and try to make you feel just as bad. I've come to think of our encounters as a game, and as I am a very competitive person, have made it my personal goal to win._

_I used to think it was you who was my opponent, but then I realized that you were just a pawn. My real opponent is your father, and all the ideals and bigoted bullshit he's been brainwashing you with probably since the day you were born. I know you will never admit it to yourself, but I wanted you to know that I see through you. While you may like making my friends and I feel like crap, I don't think you would actually have the balls to kill us. If you follow in your fathers footsteps, you'll eventually end up doing that._

_Draco, I know you are more than a plaything of your father's. His influence has got to stop. You need to wake up and face the fact that you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life. You are a good person. You may be an obnoxious prat but deep down I know you have a heart, you try to hide it but I know it's there. I know you act how you do because you want to make Lucius proud. Has he told you he's proud of you yet? I'm willing to bet he hasn't. Whenever I've seen the two of you together it seems like he's either threatening you or yelling at you for failing to do whatever he wants. There doesn't seem to be a lot of love in that relationship._

_Forgive me for making such harsh judgments about your family, but I feel like the only way you will understand what I'm trying to tell you is if I'm as blunt as possible. You've spent the past six years treating people like shit because of what your father has told you to do. What have you gained? Enemies, a few trips to the hospital wing, but not what you really want, not approval and love from your father. You don't have to be like him, you know? I wish you could realize that. I'm not speaking for others, but I know that if you could be strong enough to stand against your father tonight, I would have nothing but respect for you._

_I didn't write you to persuade you to join the light side, I just want you to consider if joining the dark side is really worth it for you. Is it something YOU want, or something you just feel obligated to do? Maybe I'm completely wrong and totally out of line writing this letter to you and interrupting what could very well be a family moment, but I needed to get this off of my chest. If I'm right about what you are really away from school to do, I hope you can be strong enough to do the right thing._

_I know we've hated each other in the past, but as the cliché goes, there's a thin line between love and hate. Don't get me wrong, I'm not expressing an undying love for you or anything (even though I know you would LOVE to hold that over my head), but somewhere along the line I've grown to care about you. As much as you annoy me, I don't want to see you get hurt or do something so utterly stupid it's not funny. I hope that you'll take my words to heart, or at least consider them before you do something you'll regret. _

_I'm not asking you to come back to school a completely changed person, but I am asking you, to stop letting your father think for you. Think about what you want out of life. I want you to be my opponent in the game we play, not Lucius. Whatever you decide, just know that someone does care about you, and knows that you are strong enough to face your true feelings. I know it will be hard, but I have faith in you and know you will do what's right. See you at school._

_Love_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco refolded the letter, put it in his pocket, and went downstairs to meet his father.

**Wednesday Morning – Hogwarts, Great Hall**

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking to Harry and Ron, when the days post arrived. In addition to her Daily Prophet delivery, a large eagle owl flew towards her and dropped a small scroll in front of her. She quickly hid it under the table as she unraveled it to read.

_Granger,_

_Seems like you've actually succeeded in winning your game. I look forward to being your worthy opponent for whatever this year has in store for us._

The letter wasn't signed, but Hermione knew who had written it. As she looked over to where Draco sat at the Slytherin table, she watched as he raised his hands over his head, pretending to stretch. As he did this, the sleeves of his robes fell toward his shoulders, revealing the pale, unblemished skin of his forearms.

As Draco put his arms down, the two made eye contact, and for a brief second, they shared a smile. As quick as it happened, it was over. He gave her his signature smirk, which she returned with her patented glare before they both continued with their breakfasts.


End file.
